Parque de diversiones
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: A Rin en serio le gusta Shiemi, pero ella solo lo ve como un amigo, tal vez el mejor, este fanfic trata de como Rin logra decirle lo que siente con una oportunidad unica, ir a al parque de diversiones sólo ellos dos.
1. Una oportunidad unica

Estos personajes no son mios, son de Kazue Kato, aunque quisiera que fueran mios para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos .

* * *

_(No sé si se recuerde que en el capítulo 12, Rin le dice a Shiemi que pueden ir al parque de diversiones juntos y ella acepta, de eso se trata este Fanfic)._

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Rin y Yukio destruyeron el plan de Satanás_ (ultimo capitulo)_, todos ya estaban recuperados por la batalla y seguían asistiendo a clases normalmente, Mephisto seguía siendo el director y nada había cambiado, sólo el hecho de que los compañeros de Rin ya sabían que era mitad demonio y no le daban mucha importancia, no como antes.

Rin esperaba frente a la entrada del parque recargado en una de las tres macetas gigantes que tenía el parque en la entrada, era finales de la primavera y ya se sentía el calor del verano, mucha gente estaba caminando y entrando al parque mientras que él se acomodaba la camisa una y otra vez, al igual que se arreglaba el cabello, estaba realmente nervioso.

Unos días antes le recordó a Shiemi que la llevaría al parque de diversiones y ella acepto, no se sentía nervioso cuando se lo dijo, pero ahora estaba que reventaba del estrés, había invitado a salir a la chica que le gustaba desde que la conoce y ella acepto, obviamente, lo más probable, es que ella sólo lo veía más como una salida con un amigo que como una cita, y eso es porque ella lo veía como un amigo, eso era lo que Rin quería cambiar, quería decirle a Shiemi lo que sentía por ella, y lo haría en el momento indicado.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello y respiró agitadamente, Shiemi le había pedido _(En el ultimo capitulo del manga)_ que fueran amigos, ella no veía lo que él veía en ella, eso era obvio, pero lo cambiaría a toda costa, incluso si su hermano también estaba tras ella, lo cambiaría, de eso estaba seguro.

―Rin―escuchó a su lado.

Tragó saliva antes de girar y encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

―Hola, Shiemi―dijo temblando.

Su cabello estaba recogido en su típica coleta de lado con una pequeña flor en ella, tenia puesta una falda rosa que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y una blusa blanca con algunas flores de colores en las mangas y en el cuello

, traía puestos los zapatos de la escuela y unas calcetas blancas que llegaban hasta su rodilla.

― ¿Te hice esperar mucho?―preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

―No―respondió.

Hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo, Rin se limitó a ver al suelo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, de repente escuchó un sollozo de parte de su acompañante.

―Lo sabía…―dijo mientras torcía su boca―¡No debí ponerme esto!―exclamó huyendo.

―Espera―pidió él―, Shiemi.

Le agarró la mano deteniéndola y ella se quedó parada ocultando su mirada, comenzó a llorar como una fuente llamando la atención de toda la gente alrededor.

―Shi… Shiemi, no llores―dijo tratando de calmarla―, tranquila.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y quitándose las lagrimas de la cara.

―Lo siento―dijo ella desviando su mirada.

―Anda, ¿Cuál es ese ánimo?―le preguntó él provocando que lo viera de nuevo― Hoy vienes al parque de diversiones por primera vez.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Rin retrocediera nervioso.

―Vamos a divertirnos―dijo él caminando hacia la entrada seguido por Shiemi.

"No debo perder esta oportunidad", pensó el muchacho mientras entraban.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, solo es el primer capitulo, y falta mas :3


	2. Los primeros juegos

Estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

* * *

Había mucha gente dentro, desde bebes y niños hasta adultos ya de la tercera edad, había música de diferente tipo en todas partes que provenían de diferentes juegos, los cuales estaban llenos de luces llamativas y gritos de diversión, terror o emoción de las personas dentro, Shiemi se detuvo y giró sobre su eje viendo todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa que se dibujaba lentamente.

Nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones, nunca, y era porque, cuando era pequeña, su madre la sobreprotegía por su débil cuerpo, llegando incluso a acciones como no dejarla ir a la escuela y haciéndola estudiar en casa, nunca la llevo a un parque por la cantidad de gente que había, pero en ese mismo momento estaba en uno, y con su mejor amigo, Rin.

―Shiemi―le habló él a unos metros lejos de ella.

La chica volteó hacia él con los ojos radiantes por la emoción que sentía en ese momento, él se sobresaltó ante la expresión de la joven y miró a otra parte.

―Vamos―dijo sin verla.

Ella asintió y caminó a su lado felizmente.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?―le preguntó él viendo a su alrededor.

―No lo sé

―contestó con una enorme sonrisa―, es la primera vez que vengo, así que no sé.

Rin la volteó a ver y sonrió.

―Entonces, yo elijo.

Se detuvo y observó alrededor.

"Un juego con poca fila… un juego con poca fila…", repetía para sí mismo, lo que menos quería era que Shiemi se aburriera haciendo fila y que no quisiera volver al parque.

―Ahí―dijo él apuntando a un carrusel.

Ella volteó hacia el juego y sonrió.

―Vamos―dijo la chica agarrándolo de la mano y jalándolo.

Llegaron al juego y ella soltó al muchacho que segundos después se dio cuenta que había sido arrastrado hasta ahí, había poca fila y se estaban bajando algunas personas, seguían ellos.

El hombre deteniendo la reja para entrar al juego abrió la reja y dejó entrar a varias personas, los últimos fueron Shiemi y Rin, al subirse al juego, vieron que solamente había un gran caballo blanco vacío, la chica corrió hasta él y subió su pie en el escalón para subirse, pero Rin se quedó paralizado, tendría que subirse con ella, al ver que ella lo esperaba sentada con ambas piernas en un lado del caballo, se apresuró y se sentó detrás de ella.

― ¿Todo bien, Rin?―le preguntó la muchacha.

―Sí―dijo él tratando de sonreír normalmente.

― ¿Estás seguro?―preguntó de nuevo.

Rin estaba a punto de responder cuando el carrusel se movió violentamente para comenzar a dar vueltas, el muchacho rápidamente se agarró del tubo frente a Shiemi y cerró los ojos creyendo que se caería del caballo, cuando el carrusel comenzó a moverse suavemente, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes a muy poca distancia, él se sobresaltó y soltó el tubo poniendo sus manos detrás de él.

―Lo siento―alcanzó a decir mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Ella se quedó viéndolo desconcertada pero quitó esa expresión a cambio de una de preocupación.

― ¡Rin!―exclamó.

Él notó entonces que estaba deslizándose hacia atrás en el caballo y rápidamente se agarró otra vez del tubo algo asustado mientras se pegaba a la muchacha, ella empezó a reírse por su expresión y luego él se separó sin soltar el tubo.

―Perdón―se disculpó de nuevo.

―No te sueltes―dijo ella sonriéndole.

―Sí―dijo desviando la mirada mientras se ponía rojo de nuevo.

Shiemi vio hacia enfrente mientras Rin la observaba, ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, estaba realmente molesto por esa situación, pero la cambiaría, tenía que hacerlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, se bajaron del juego y buscaron otro, Rin se quedó observando a la montaña rusa mientras ella veía otros juegos desde lejos.

― ¿Quieres subirte a ese?―le preguntó ella al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo.

― ¿y tú?―preguntó volteando a verla.

En realidad no estaba mirando la montaña, estaba pensando.

―No lo sé―dijo ella mirando un carrito desde la curva más alta―, parece peligroso

―No lo es―le dijo―, es divertido hasta cierto punto.

― ¿Hasta cierto punto?

―Sí―dijo―, mira, puede darte miedo en el momento pero al final te gusta y quieres volver a subirte.

― ¿En serio?

Él asintió.

― ¿Y quieres subirte?―preguntó ella no tan convencida.

―A mí me gustan este tipo de juegos―dijo alzando la mirada hasta el riel de la montaña―, pero no nos subiremos si tú no quieres.

Shiemi volvió a ver a la montaña un poco más y sonrió.

―Vamos, Rin―dijo agarrándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la entrada.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando pudieron subirse al juego, el carrito era de cinco partes y dos asientos cada una, el muchacho fue a sentarse en los primeros dos y la chica lo siguió aun algo asustada, ella se sentó a su lado y soltó el aire algo intranquila.

―No te preocupes―le dijo él al verla asustada.

Le sonrió y eso la calmó un poco, pero el juego seguía poniéndola nerviosa, no sabía que sería tan aterrador pero tan divertido a la vez.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo, son cortos, pero geniales :3


	3. El regalo

Ambos se pusieron el cinturón y el tubo que estaba levantado horizontalmente frente a ellos bajó para dar doble protección, Shiemi se agarró del tubo y apretó las manos aún asustada, Rin notaba el miedo que tenía, dudó en hacerlo pero lo hizo.

―Shiemi―le habló, ella volteó y él le sonrió―, tranquila, estoy contigo―le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica.

Ella se quedó viéndolo sorprendida y le sonrió.

―Rin…

El carrito se movió bruscamente para comenzar el recorrido, Rin miró hacia los rieles algo sonrojado y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la primera colina, y la más alta, el carrito hacia sonidos que ponían nerviosa a la muchacha, parecía el ruido que hace un reloj en cuenta regresiva para comenzar la parte aterradora.

Shiemi no resistió en voltear hacia atrás y observar a los demás en el juego, en el de atrás estaba una pareja, una muchacha un poco más grande que ella y un joven que era mayor que ella, parecían novios y conversaban alegremente mientras el carrito subía.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?", pensó Shiemi.

Miró al último lugar y estaban un niño con su padre, el niño se veía entusiasmado pero el padre estaba preocupado y temblando, al igual que ella, se sintió aliviada al saber que no era la única que se sentía así, suspiró y volteó hacia adelante para enterarse que ya estaban en la cima y tambaleándose sobre ésta.

El carrito dejó de hacer ruido y sólo hubo silencio, Rin levantó los brazos emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se subía a una montaña rusa, estaban a punto de caer cuando Shiemi apretó sus manos, cerró los ojos y se abrazó al muchacho a su lado soltando un grito.

Empezaron a bajar, pero Rin no se percató de eso, el tiempo iba muy lento para él, volteó hacia la chica y se quedó mirándola mientras el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado, ella estaba abrazándolo, él bajó los brazos y la abrazó de vuelta, ella apretó su puño arrugando la camisa del muchacho y pegó su frente en su pecho.

El recorrido terminó más rápido de lo normal, el carrito se detuvo y Rin se inclinó para ver a Shiemi a los ojos.

―Ya terminó―le dijo.

Ella abrió los ojos y se irguió mirando a todas partes impresionada.

―Ya… terminó―murmuró mientras el tubo horizontal se levantaba para dejar salir a las personas―, ¿Eso fue todo?―dudó quitándose el cinturón.

Él sonrió y salieron del juego, la muchacha miró a todos los demás juegos mientras caminaban, pero Rin estaba en otro mundo, se quedaba atrás mientras miraba atentamente a sus manos, aún podía sentir a Shiemi en sus brazos, puso su mano sobre su cara y suspiró al sentir que se sonrojaba.

― ¿Rin?―escuchó frente a él.

levantó la mirada y se quedó viendo a la chica.

―¿Estás bien?―le preguntó ella acercándose.

―Sí―respondió―, ¿Qué decías?

Ella le sonrió y apuntó a un puesto de tiro al blanco, él sonrió ante el puesto.

―Vamos―dijo ella caminando hacia el puesto.

El puesto de tiro al blanco no tenía muchos clientes, la mayoría pasaba de largo porque veían los juegos mecánicos, algunos observaban los premios colgados en el techo del puesto y luego seguían caminando, y pocos, muy pocos, intentaban ganar algo en el juego, se podría decir que, en todo el día, ellos dos eran los primeros clientes.

―Buenas tardes―dijo el señor que estaba en el puesto cuando vio que los dos muchachos estaban ahí parados―, ¿quieren intentar?

― ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?―preguntó Rin.

El señor se volteó y señaló a unos círculos con ruedas de colores en orden del arcoíris dentro de ellos.

―Te daré tres dardos y debes intentar darle al círculo más pequeño del centro, dependiendo de donde caiga el dardo, te daré los puntos que ganaste y puedes reclamar un premio.

―Entiendo―dijo―, ¿quieres jugar, Shiemi?

Ella asintió y el muchacho dio el dinero necesario para jugar, el señor le dio tres dardos a la muchacha y ella agarró uno para preparase y lanzarlo, respiró hondo y lanzó el dardo dándole en el círculo de color verde, era el cuarto.

―Bien hecho―dijo el señor―, tienes 25 puntos.

Shiemi agarró otro dardo y lo lanzó, éste giró de forma extraña y cayó al suelo, los tres se quedaron mirándolo algo sorprendidos.

―No puede ser…―murmuró la muchacha viendo su mano.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó Rin.

―Sí―dijo―, sólo que me duele un poco la muñeca.

―Entonces, yo tiraré el ultimo…

Ella asintió y el medio demonio agarró el último dardo, movió la mano y lo lanzó dando en el centro del blanco, los tres se quedaron viendo impresionados, Shiemi saltó y volteó a verlo.

― ¡Asombroso, Rin!―exclamó con una sonrisa.

Él se apenó un poco y le sonrió de vuelta.

―Elige tu premio―dijo el señor―, puedes agarrar el que sea.

Rin miró los premios por unos segundos y luego giró para ver a la chica, ella veía un pequeño llavero de un peluche muy parecido a Nii, el demonio de Shiemi, por alguna razón se parecía demasiado.

―Ése―dijo Rin señalando al llavero.

El señor asintió y les dio el llavero.

―Gracias por participar.

Shiemi agarró el llavero con ambas manos y volteó a Rin quien la veía con una sonrisa.

―Yo no tengo llaves―le dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Bueno…

Él se quedó viendo a la pequeña copia de Nii y la tomó para después ponérsela a la muchacha en liga de su cabello, el peluche se quedó colgando sobre el hombro de la chica la cual sonrió.

―Gracias, Rin.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron paseando por el parque de diversiones.


	4. La casa embrujada

Estos personajes pertenecen a Kazue Kato y solo los uso para hacer este fanfic.

* * *

―Mira, Rin―dijo la muchacha apuntando a una enorme casa con aspecto aterrador y sombrío.

Era la casa embrujada, estaba bien decorada con arboles putrefactos a su alrededor y era de color morado con tonalidades oscuras dándole un toque aun más tenebroso, varios gritos salían de ahí, y las personas que salían de la casa estaban riendo y algunos temblando.

― ¿Quieres entrar a la casa embrujada?―dudó él volteando a verla.

Ella le sonrió y asintió entusiasmada, el muchacho miró hacia la casa de nuevo, en realidad no creía buena idea que Shiemi entrara a una casa de sustos, simplemente se aterraría, pero ella lo observaba con ojos suplicantes y no podía decir no ante ellos.

― ¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí?―le preguntó Rin.

―Porque sé que las personas que salieron de ahí se divirtieron―respondió inocentemente.

El muchacho fingió una sonrisa y miró hacia la casa.

― ¿Estás segura?

La chica asintió.

Claro que si ella se asustara, él podría hacerla de héroe y ella se enamoraría, o eso al menos eso pasaba en los mangas que él leía de vez en cuando, en verdad no quería que ella se asustase, aunque ya lidió con demonios menores y salvó a "Cejitas" una vez, suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

―Entonces, vamos―dijo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y caminó a su lado.

―Sí.

Rin se detuvo ante la casa embrujada, era imponente incluso de lejos.

― ¿Qué sucede?―le preguntó ella.

―No es nada―dijo continuando su camino.

La casa embrujada, se podría decir que, es una forma de diversión para algunas personas, el concepto era asustar y que la adrenalina aumentara, lo cual es divertido, pero en otros casos, eso te puede dejar traumado de por vida, Rin había tenido una mala experiencia con una casa embrujada cuando era niño, no solo dudaba por la presencia de Shiemi, sino por esa idea de que "eso" se repitiera, soltó el aire intentando calmarse mientras entraban a la casa, no quería ser un cobarde, ya se había enfrentado a demonios, muchos, podía enfrentar eso.

Pasaron por el gran portón, dentro no se veía mucho, estaba oscuro casi por completo, a pesar de que ni siquiera había empezado a anochecer, se escuchaban ruidos raros y los gritos se oían claramente, Shiemi se pegó a Rin de un salto al oír un estruendoso grito cerca de ellos.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó él.

Ella lo volteó a verlo un poco asustada.

―Sí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras seguían caminando, Shiemi no se separó de Rin del todo, seguía poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

―Creí que sería divertido―susurró la chica temblando.

"Lo es para mí", pensó él al ver que ella estaba agarrando su brazo.

―Este tipo de diversión no es igual a la montaña rusa―dijo el medio demonio―, aquí es mucho más difícil divertirse.

―Entiendo…

Pasaron frente a un ataúd recargado en la pared, éste empezó a temblar y cayó al suelo, ambos se detuvieron al oír el golpe, giraron lentamente y se quedaron mirando el ataúd, hubo silencio por unos segundos, de la nada, el ataúd se abrió y un cadáver salió de él arrastrándose.

Shiemi saltó y se escondió detrás del muchacho, el cadáver se detuvo y se quedó en el suelo, Rin suspiró y siguió caminando con la chica aferrada a su espalda.

―Tengo miedo―murmuró.

―Tranquila―le dijo―, estoy contigo.

La muchacha asintió mientras miraba a los lados, de repente se prendió una luz roja a su lado y, en ella, apareció la cara de una niña llena de sangre, Shiemi gritó y se abrazó al muchacho, no era ni la mitad del camino y ya estaba aterrada.

Rin se detuvo de golpe y la chica se asomó sobre su hombro.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó para luego quedarse pálida del miedo.

Un fantasma de color verde atravesó la pared y cruzó el pasillo flotando, varias cadenas colgaban de sus piernas y tenía la cara desfigurada, paró en la mitad del pasillo y volteó hacia los muchachos, Shiemi se sobresaltó y apretó sus manos, el fantasma se giró hacia ellos.

―Rin…―susurró ella temblando.

El fantasma abrió la boca y su quijada cayó hasta sus rodillas, luego avanzó rápidamente hasta ellos mientras soltaba un estruendoso sollozo, Shiemi gritó de nuevo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo, Rin se volteó para abrazarla, el fantasma desapareció.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras se abrazaban, el muchacho empezaba a sonrojarse pero no la soltaría, Shiemi estaba realmente asustada, ella, en cambio, se aferró fuertemente de él mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, apretó sus manos y soltaba el aire varias veces.

―No lo… entiendo…―dijo entre bajos sollozos―… como la gente… puede divertirse… en este… juego…

Rin la abrazó más fuerte y cerró sus ojos.

―Es simple―dijo―, ellos no viven pelando contra demonios, por eso quieren emociones.

―Tengo miedo―sollozó.

―Estoy contigo―repitió él.

Shiemi levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules, él le estaba sonriendo, eso hizo que ella se calmara y le sonriera.

"Es el momento", creyó Rin.

―Shiemi… yo…

Entonces notó que la mirada de la chica se llenó de sorpresa y temor.

― ¿Shiemi?

Ella giró su cabeza hacia su tobillo y ahí estaba, un brazo cortado del hombro le estaba agarrando el pie.

― ¡Eeek!―exclamó ella saltando y pegándose más al chico provocando que el brazo soltara su tobillo y cayera al suelo.

La muchacha volteó hacia el rostro de Rin y lo miró asustada.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó.

Los ojos verdes se perdieron sobre el hombro del muchacho y la cara del fantasma apareció de la nada, la muchacha gritó aterrorizada y cayó en los brazos de Rin mientras su alma se salía por su boca, se había quedado inconsciente por un momento.

―Perdón por eso, Rin―dijo ella tallándose los ojos.

Rin tuvo que cargarla sobre su espalda durante el resto del camino porque ella no estaba en condiciones para seguir por sí misma, salieron del juego y él la bajó para que se sentara en una banca.

―No hay problema―dijo él un poco ruborizado.

Su oportunidad para confesársele había sido arruinada por un brazo mecánico y la proyección de un fantasma, suspiró agotado y volteó hacia la chica.

* * *

Pues, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya vamos a la mitad... :3


	5. Algo dulce

― ¿Has probado el algodón de azúcar?― le preguntó.

Lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era olvidarse de lo que había visto en la casa embrujada con algo dulce.

― ¿Algodón de azúcar?

―Supongo que no lo has probado―dijo levantándose―, espérame aquí, iré por uno.

Ella asintió y él se dirigió a un puesto para comprar.

Shiemi bajó su mirada y suspiró, en ese momento en la casa embrujada, Rin la miró a los ojos con tanta confianza, se había sentido segura ante cualquier cosa al ver esos ojos azul oscuro, en ese momento no vio a Rin como su mejor amigo, lo veía de una forma que no podía explicar, esos ojos azules la sacaron de la realidad por un rato hasta que ese brazo le agarró el tobillo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar eso, tembló un poco y suspiró.

Intentó calmarse y la imagen de Rin llegó a su cabeza, suspiró de nuevo y sonrió, él es una de las mejores personas que había conocido, y, a pesar de ser mitad demonio y el hijo propio de Satanás, era mejor que muchas otras personas, ella en serio lo admiraba por lo positivo y fuerte que él es, volvió a suspirar al sentir que el calor llegaba a su cara.

― ¿Qué me sucede?―murmuró para sí misma.

Aunque ella sintiera algo fuerte por él, Shiemi no se daba cuenta y creía que era sólo por ser su mejor amigo, no le daba mucha importancia cuando él estaba cerca de ella y su corazón se aceleraba, no le importaba mucho la felicidad que sentía cuando él pronunciaba su nombre, y tampoco le importaba demasiado lo alegre que estaba cuando estaba a su lado, el estar con él era lo que más le gustaba, pero ella pensaba que era solo porque era su mejor amigo, simplemente, su inocencia la cegaba.

El no tener amigos cuando era pequeña, le dio a Shiemi el sueño de tener amigos, y cuando conoció a Yukio, hizo su primer amigo, antes ella sentía con él todo lo que siente con Rin, ella lo admira por convertirse en exorcista y por ser tan amable con ella, luego conoció a Rin, pensó que era un demonio y eso lo enfadó, luego él se dio cuenta que la chica no podía caminar, y la ayudó en algunas cosas de jardinería, fue entonces que se hicieron amigos, aunque, después de que entró a la escuela, él dijo que no eran amigos frente a Bon, Shima y Konekomaru, pero aún así se comportaba como su amigo y la ayudaba siempre que lo necesitaba.

Ella estaba enamorada de él y no lo sabía.

―Shiemi―escuchó frente a ella.

Levantó su cara para ver a Rin frente a ella con una especie de nube rosa en la mano.

― ¿Estás mejor?―le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

―Bien―dijo sentándose a su lado―, toma.

Ella se quedó viendo el algodón de azúcar, lo agarró y tomó un pedazo con su otra mano, comió el pequeño pedazo y saboreo lo más dulce que existe, las mejillas le dieron cosquillas y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

― ¡Delicioso!―exclamó volteando hacia el muchacho.

Él la miraba sonriendo, estaba feliz, ella le sonrió y comió un poco mas de algodón de azúcar, después de unos segundos le ofreció a Rin.

― ¿No quieres?―le preguntó.

― ¿Eh?

Shiemi quitó un pedazo de algodón y lo puso frente a la boca del muchacho, éste se sonrojó ante la idea de que ella le diera de comer, desvió su mirada por unos segundos y luego abrió la boca, Shiemi puso el algodón en su boca y Rin masticó el dulce ocultando su rostro.

La chica le sonrió y se acabó el algodón de azúcar después de un rato.

―Rin―dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Él no volteó a verla, sólo se encogió en hombros.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó.

―Está anocheciendo―dijo mirando al cielo.

Rin levantó la mirada rápidamente y vio que el cielo se tornaba naranja, el sol apenas estaba bajando, se paró de un salto y volteó hacia Shiemi quien veía al cielo sonriendo.

Casi se hacía de noche y todavía no le decía lo que sentía por ella, apretó la quijada y buscó un juego en el que pudieran estar completamente solos por unos minutos, fue entonces cuando lo vio, el juego perfecto "La rueda del tiempo".


	6. Un juego, un beso

Estos personajes no son mios, son de Kazue Kato pero yo los tome prestados para escribir este fanfic.

* * *

Pues este capitulo es el ultimo de la hermosa historia de Shiemi y Rin, espero que les guste y obviamente recibo quejas y sugerencias, cumplidos y criticas.

* * *

La rueda del tiempo era un juego especialmente creado por Mephisto, consistía en una rueda de la fortuna pero con forma de reloj, tenía 12 manecillas que se movían en sentido del reloj y que en las puntas tenían un cuarto que no giraba, más bien se quedaba como debería, las personas en el juego tenían que quedarse sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad durante una parte del recorrido ya que había un momento en el que movimiento era brusco y podían lastimarse, y nadie quiere que pase eso, ese momento es cuando la manecilla empieza a bajar por el reloj.

Shiemi y Rin esperaban su turno en la fila, estaba anocheciendo y había más personas que antes, la chica volteó hacia el muchacho y sonrió.

―Este juego es divertido, ¿no?

―Sí― respondió el muchacho―, además, tiene una gran vista para el anochecer y los juegos artificiales.

Ella asintió y entonces la fila avanzó, se subieron a la ultima manecilla y el encargado del juego repitió lo que le decía a todas las personas todos los días.

―Pueden moverse cuanto quieran en la cabina, pero siéntense y usen el cinturón cuando esta luz roja esté encendida―dijo apuntando a una luz arriba de la puerta―, sigan estas reglas y les aseguro que no saldrán heridos del juego.

―Sí, gracias―dijo Rin sentándose en un lugar.

La cabina era un cuarto de aproximadamente 3x3 metros, los asientos estaban pegados a la pared, unos cuatro asientos a cada lado de la puerta y de frente no había nada, a la altura de la cintura estaban ventanas enormes en las que podías ver hacia afuera y cada asiento tenía un cinturón.

Shiemi se sentó frente a Rin y enseguida de una de las ventanas, no se pusieron el cinturón porque no era totalmente necesario en ese momento, la manecilla se movió y se separaron del suelo.

―Estamos moviéndonos―afirmó Shiemi mirando por la ventana.

La manecilla marcó las tres y la chica apuntó a un juego que podía ver desde ahí.

― ¿Podemos subirnos en ese?

―Claro―dijo Rin al reconocer el juego.

La cabina se movió un poco más y Rin se quedó mirando hacia Shiemi quien observaba impresionada las luces del parque.

Se movió de nuevo.

―Shiemi―le habló.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos.

―Yo… quería decirte…

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de brillo y se dirigió a la ventana detrás del muchacho.

― ¡Impresionante!―dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento frente a la ventana.

Rin volteó y se encontró con el más hermoso anochecer de su vida, el cielo estaba anaranjado y un poco de color morado convirtiéndose en el azul de la noche, las luces del parque iluminaban gran parte de éste y desde aquella altura parecían burbujas de luz de diferentes colores, la música de los juegos apenas se escuchaba y estaban solos, completamente solos.

"Es el momento perfecto", se dijo Rin cerrando los ojos y sonriendo para sí mismo.

Shiemi seguía admirando lo hermoso que se veía todo ahí, con brillo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa, ella estaba radiante.

―Shiemi―la llamó.

Ella desvió su mirada de la ventana y miró directamente a los ojos azul oscuro, su sonrisa desapareció por la sorpresa de que él la mirara tan fijamente.

―Rin…

―Shiemi―dijo de nuevo, agarró aire y lo dijo―, me gustas.

La chica se quedó viéndolo impresionada, el color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y su boca empezó a temblar, Rin ladeó su cabeza algo confundido de que ella no dijera algo.

― ¿Shiemi?

Entonces una nube de vapor salió de la cabeza de la muchacha y saltó del asiento, empezó a moverse nerviosamente por toda la cabina mientras movía los brazos de arriba abajo, su cara estaba totalmente roja y balbuceaba algunas cosas, se puso totalmente nerviosa al escuchar eso, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él la amaba y estuvo a su lado por eso, no exactamente porque eran amigos.

Rin le sonrió un poco sonrojado aunque ella iba de un lado a otro, algo a su lado le llamó la atención y, al voltear, se dio cuenta que la luz roja estaba encendida, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Shiemi.

―Shiemi, debemos sentarnos.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, de la nada la cabina se movió agresivamente, Rin se lanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente protegiendo su cabeza, ambos cayeron al suelo y el movimiento de la cabina provocó que se golpearan con los asientos, Shiemi se agarró de la camisa de Rin y el movimiento cesó.

El muchacho quedó recargado en la pared frente a la puerta y ella en sus brazos, la muchacha levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azul oscuro a corta distancia, se paralizó por completo, mientras tanto, Rin se quejaba a sus adentros del golpe que se dio en la espalda con la esquina del asiento antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de los ojos verdes cerca de los suyos.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y quedaron paralizados al ver los ojos del otro, el rubor se apoderó de ambos rostros pero no se movieron de ahí, sus corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Él, enamorado de esa chica desde que la conoce, y ella, enamorada de él sin darse cuenta, se quedaron ahí unos segundos, únicamente mirándose a los ojos.

Cuando Shiemi se dio cuenta de la situación, respiró un poco mas agitado.

―Lo… Lo siento―dijo sin desviar su mirada.

―N-No es nada―dijo él al escuchar su voz de nuevo―, ¿estás bien?

―S-Sí―contestó.

Él tenía las manos en la cintura de la muchacha y ella tenía sus manos recargadas en el pecho del chico, el muchacho estaba con las piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas mientras que ella estaba de rodillas en medio de éstas, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir el aliento del otro.

―Shi… Shiemi―susurró él muy bajo aunque ella podía oírlo claramente.

―Rin…

El medio demonio acercó su cara hacia la chica y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, ella apretó sus manos arrugando la camisa del muchacho pero no se movió de ahí, Rin jaló hacia sí el cuerpo de la muchacha y besó gentilmente los labios de Shiemi, ella relajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al beso, entonces anocheció por completo y el cielo se iluminó con estrellas.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar sobre el parque de diversiones, Rin se separó un poco de Shiemi con los ojos fijados en la boca de ella, la chica también veía sus labios, estaba paralizada, un enorme cosquilleo había recorrido todo su cuerpo desde su boca, él se acercó otra vez y volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más agresivo, la chica correspondió sin importarle eso y pasaron unos segundos para cuando se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire.

En vez de mirar sus labios, se vieron a los ojos directamente y ambos se sonrojaron, cuando Shiemi cayó en cuenta, su cara se puso roja como un tomate maduro y cayó a los brazos de Rin, todo le daba vueltas y su alma se escapaba de nuevo por su boca, el medio demonio sonrió y la abrazó regresándole la conciencia a la muchacha quien suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta.

―Perdona―le dijo él mirando al techo de la cabina.

La chica se sorprendió al oír eso.

―Lo hice sin pensar.

Shiemi cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y luego la manecilla se movió para dejar salir a los muchachos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta alejarse un poco del juego, la muchacha miraba al suelo mientras sostenía sus manos frente a ella, de repente se detuvo quedándose atrás de Rin quien rápidamente se dio cuenta.

― ¿Shiemi?―dudó― ¿Sucede algo?

―Rin―pronunció sin levantar la mirada―, acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante.

El muchacho se giró por completo hacia ella y la chica levantó su rostro para mirar hacia el de él.

―Yo…―empezó con una sonrisa pero rápidamente bajó la vista algo nerviosa y sonrojada―. Tú…

Vio hacia arriba si levantar su rostro por completo por lo ruborizada que estaba.

―Tú también me gustas… Rin…

El muchacho se quedó viéndola sorprendido

― ¡Kyaaaaa!―gritó ella cubriéndose la cara― ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Él le sonrió.

―Gracias, Shiemi―dijo algo sonrojado.

Ella le volteó a ver y asintió con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

―Sí.

―Vamos―dijo Rin extendiendo su mano hacia ella―, iremos al juego que dijiste allá arriba.

―Sí―asintió ella sonriendo y agarró la mano del muchacho provocando un cosquilleo en ambos.

La oportunidad que Rin tanto esperó por fin se cumplió y pudo confesársele a Shiemi, lo cual abrió los ojos de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él, ambos están feliz por haberse conocido y por haber estado todo el día juntos, pero había alguien que no estaba feliz por ello, y ya sabrán quien…

Yukio Okumura.

* * *

Este fue el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pero no crean que es el final, el siguiente capitulo es de esta historia desde otra perspectiva y otros ojos con lentes :3 Esperenlo... ^^


	7. El principio de mi sufrimiento (Yukio)

Estos personajes pertenecen a Kazue Kato ¡No estoy robando! ¡No me demanden!

* * *

Ésta es la versión de Yukio, con algunas emociones fuertes, espero que les guste.

PD: No soy responsable del trauma que pueda tener Yukio durante este fanfic, así que no lo tomen personal, en realidad amo a Yukio.

PD2: Pero amo mucho mas a Rin :3

Acepto quejas y sugerencias, comentarios y criticas.

* * *

Toda su vida se había arruinado, todo porque pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él y no de su hermano mayor, apretó su puño molesto y golpeó el tubo a su lado mientras su respiración se aceleraba, el tubo quedó doblado ya que el enojo había sacado la parte demonio en él, intentó calmarse pero le era imposible, no culpaba a su amiga, ella era perfecta, no podría enojarse con ella porque a él le gustaba, la culpa la tenía su hermano mayor, su gemelo, el chico mitad demonio con las llamas de Satanás, apretó su puño de nuevo, no podía soportarlo, debió evitarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero la ignoró y ahora se ganaba eso, a Rin besando y quitándole a la chica de sus sueños, Shiemi.

Yukio no estaba ahí por casualidad, no, había ido especialmente a espiarlos, a saber que harían ellos a sus espaldas, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué no lo evitó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Shiemi lo que sentía por ella cuando estuvieron a solas?

Pero pensar en eso ya era en vano, Rin ya había confesado sus sentimientos, Rin ya la había abrazado cuando ella estaba asustada, Rin ya había sostenido su mano, Rin ya había pasado todo un día a solas con ella y Rin ya la había besado… incluso dos veces, el pensar en eso le partía el alma, le rompía el corazón en dos, y todo porque no se apresuró.

Escuchó a su hermano mayor hablando con Shiemi cuando la invitó al parque:

―Oye, Shiemi―llamó Rin a la muchacha.

― ¿Qué pasa, Rin?

― ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos aquella misión de atrapar a un fantasma problemas?

― ¡Sí!―exclamó― ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue la primera vez que fui a un parque de diversiones?!―preguntó con brillo en sus ojos verdes― Aunque no fuera exactamente una visita para divertirnos…

―Sí, bueno, quería preguntarte si quieres ir el sábado conmigo―le dijo él sin pensar―, como te prometí cuando fuimos…

― ¡¿En serio!?―exclamó Shiemi emocionada.

Rin asintió.

Yukio los escuchaba desde el pasillo, no creía que debería entrar al salón en ese momento para no interrumpir, algo de lo que se arrepintió unos días después.

― ¿A dónde vas, hermano?―le preguntó Yukio a Rin desde la cocina cuando el mayor corría a la puerta.

―Iré al parque de diversiones―respondió sin darse cuenta de la situación.

― Ah, ¿sí?―dijo― ¿con quién?

Rin se paralizó frente a la puerta, no debió decir eso, Yukio era su rival para obtener el corazón de Shiemi, no debía saber que iría al parque con ella.

―Con Shima, Bon y Konekomaru―contestó con una sonrisa.

―Entiendo―dijo su hermano menor aunque sabía que era una gran mentira―, ¿Qué hay de Izumo y Shiemi?―preguntó disimulando.

―No lo sé―respondió para luego salir del edificio.

Yukio suspiró segundos después.

―Estás planeando algo, ¿no, hermano?―se dijo molesto.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a ponerse su traje de exorcista que normalmente usa, así tendría más movilidad y no podrían verlo tan facilmente, después salió del edificio y se dirigió al parque de diversiones.

Ya ahí, vio que su hermano esperaba en una de las macetas de la entrada, entonces llegó Shiemi, se veía hermosa, Yukio sonrió y luego notó que la chica empezó a llorar a mares, quiso intervenir pero volvió a esconderse, ninguno de los dos debían saber que estaba observándolos.

La muchacha dejó de llorar y ellos dos entraron al parque, Yukio, en vez de ir por la entrada como una persona común y corriente, prefirió escalar la gran pared que rodeaba todo el parque, desde ahí casi nadie lo notaria y podía verlos con facilidad.

Ya arriba, vio que Shiemi en serio estaba emocionada y feliz, miraba a su alrededor como si fuera otro mundo completamente diferente, cuando menos lo pensó, el exorcista estaba sonriendo de manera torpe hacia la muchacha, luego vio a su hermano llamándola y llevándola al carrusel, se tensó de nuevo y saltó hacia un árbol para verlos de más cerca.

Fueron los últimos en subir, y nada mas quedaba un lugar para que se sentaran los dos, resistió el impulso de ir a detenerlo cuando se sentó atrás de Shiemi y la abrazó por accidente, la chica solamente se rió ante la torpeza de su gemelo, pero Yukio se quemaba, estaba seguro que en algún momento arruinaría su diversión.

Algunas hojas de la rama donde él estaba parado empezaron a quemarse con fuego azul convocado por el muchacho inconscientemente, el exorcista agarró las hojas que se incendiaban y las apagó y aplastó con la mano.

Vio bajar a ambos del juego y se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, Yukio se preocupó demasiado entonces, el maldito de Rin estaba llevando a la chica a una de las atracciones más fuertes, inmediatamente pensó que su hermano intentaba acercarse a Shiemi asustándola, al sentir esa furia, los siguió pero no pudo detenerlos, ambos ya habían subido al carrito y estaban moviéndose, apretó sus manos y fue a esconderse.

Enfureció, perfectamente vio a Shiemi abrazando a su hermano mayor durante todo el estúpido recorrido que debería haber tardado menos, pero duraba 5 largos minutos, Yukio se quedó viendo al juego por largo rato pero no resistió, se escondió detrás del juego y se quitó los anteojos, si no se controlaba, podía explotar en fuego azul y asesinaría a toda la gente en el parque, no quería eso, sería un asesino.

Respiró profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse, lo logró después de unos minutos, se irguió y se asomó para buscar con la mirada al par, se congeló, estaban frente de un puesto de tiro al blanco, Rin estaba cerca del rostro de Shiemi tocando su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, la muchacha nada mas le sonrió y siguieron su visita al parque, Yukio se deslizó hasta el suelo respirando agitado, el calor se le había subido a la cabeza, no dejaba de mirarlos, en ese momento sí sentía que explotaría.

* * *

Hmmm… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Acaso Yukio explotará? Obviamente sabemos que no pero me encantan los celos que le estoy poniendo al pobre :3

Esperen el siguiente ^^

PD: Pobre Yukio, lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado... -.-'


	8. Del odio a la decepcion

Sé que parece que me olvidé de esta historia por completo, pero no fue así, lo juro, sucede que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, me he distraído dibujando, leyendo, escribiendo, y cuando intentaba escribir de este fanfic… bueno… mi inspiración se volvía un torbellino que absorbía todo y sacaba depresión…

No sé si les guste como expreso los sentimientos de Yukio pero ya logré seguir.

Estos personajes son de Kazue Kato y los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando Yukio se recuperó, se sentía muy débil y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, era ya era demasiada la ira que había sentido, observó a su alrededor, no los veía por ninguna parte y pareciera que nadie había notado su presencia, suspiró y un mareo recorrió su cabeza, estaba harto de estar ahí y quería irse a casa pero no dejaría a esos dos sin supervisión, levantó la mirada y estabilizó su equilibrio para empezar a caminar entre la gente como si fuera una persona común y corriente divirtiéndose en un parque.

Se detuvo en una banca y se sentó en ésta esperando poder encontrar a su amada y a la peste, los miró a lo lejos acercándose a la casa de terror, su hermano se detuvo frente a la atracción y luego siguió a Shiemi dentro, Yukio se levantó de la banca si energías y cayó de rodillas, respiró hondo varias veces y después logró levantarse para seguirlos dentro de la casa embrujada.

― ¡Ese… maldito…!―maldijo en voz baja.

Recuperó el aliento y entró a la casa embrujada, miraba a Rin y a Shiemi a poca distancia, aunque estuviera tan cerca, ellos no lo veían, la pareja pasó cerca de un ataúd y un cadáver le dio un buen susto a la chica, ella se pegó a su hermano mayor y Yukio apretó la quijada, después Rin dijo algo que la tranquilizó y luego siguieron su camino, una luz roja se encendió y niña cubierta de sangre la hizo gritar y abrazar mucho más a Rin, Shiemi se aferró a la espalda del hermano mayor y temblaba aterrada.

Yukio siguió caminando decidido a intervenir, pero que la pareja se detuviera le tomó por sorpresa, por reflejo se escondió en una abertura de la pared y se asomó ligeramente para ver lo que sucedía, frente a ellos estaba un fantasma flotando, obviamente una proyección, el fantasma giró hacia ellos y gritó de escalofriante, provocando que incluso Yukio temblara, apartó la mirada cuando el fantasma atravesó a los muchachos y pasó por su lado, cuando desapareció, el exorcista soltó un suspiro de pesar, se asomó de nuevo y su mirada se plantó en Rin, abrazando fuertemente a Shiemi, quien sollozaba en lo bajo después de ese horripilante susto.

El exorcista se paralizó ante la escena y estuvo a punto de correr para alejarlos, pero algo se agarró de su tobillo congelándolo por un momento, desvió su mirada del par y observó que una mano cortada lo tenía agarrado, sus ojos expresaron furia y se quitó el brazo mecánico de la pierna con una patada, el brazo cayó cerca de la pareja y agarró el tobillo de la chica, al ver que Shiemi volteó hacia atrás, Yukio se escondió de nuevo y se asomó ligeramente para no ser descubierto.

― ¡Eeek!―gritó ella abrazándose mas a Rin y por alguna razón perdió la conciencia luego de gritar aterrorizada.

Yukio observó seriamente como su hermano mayor cargaba a la muchacha sobre su espalda y la llevaba hasta la salida de la casa embrujada.


End file.
